A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
}} A Fairly Odd Movie: "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" is an upcoming straight-to-television film about The Fairly OddParents with the characters being played by real actors. This movie will air on July 9, 2011''Via Butch Hartman, Twitter'' - "The official air-date of the FOP LIVE movie is now Sat. July, 9th, 2011! Be there! More info to follow..." as part of the year-long tenth anniversary celebration of The Fairly OddParents.Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "(2011) will climax with the premiere of the FOP live movie: 'Grow Up Timmy Turner!'" Its runtime (with commercials) will be 90 minutes long.Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "it's 60. With commercials it'll be a 90 minute special." Official description Life is pretty magical for 23-year-old Timmy Turner. He's managed to avoid all sorts of responsibilities by staying a kid at heart. He's even maintained his 5th grade status to keep his Fairy Godparents, Wanda and Cosmo! But when Timmy's childhood friend, Tootie, returns to town, Timmy is forced to deal with new crushy feelings for the once-dorky-now-gorgeous Tootie. Will he have to (gasp!) grow up?? But what would happen to his Fairy Godparents?? Tough questions for Timmy, but that's nothing compared to his big time battle with power-hungry evil business trying to take over his beloved Dimmsdale! It just might be time for Timmy Turner to do some growing up.''Movie's Oficcial Website, on Nick.com, http://www.nick.com/shows/grow-up-timmy-turner'' Information This straight-to-television movie centers on Timmy Turner (Drake Bell, Drake and Josh), but unlike the series, Timmy is no longer a 10-year-old boy — he is 23, still lives at home and still attends the 5th grade! Timmy’s arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo (Jason Alexander, Seinfeld, as live-action Cosmo and Daran Norris, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Cosmo) and Wanda (Cheryl Hines, Curb Your Enthusiasm, as live-action Wanda and Susanne Blakeslee, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Wanda), because "Da Rules" dictates that godchildren lose their fairies when they grow up. But when Tootie, (Daniella Monet, Victorious) a nerdy girl who has always had a crush on Timmy, returns to town a beautiful woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her. He must decide whether to grow up and be with the woman he loves, or continue acting like a child to keep the fairy godparents he adores. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate (Steven Weber, Wings, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The Shining, Masters of Horror: Jenifer), a larger than life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to fuel his maniacal ambition. On June 3rd, a promotional behind the scenes trailer premiered on the Internet and Nickelodeon. Many of the characters featured in this trailer include Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (in both CGI-animated and live action "human" form), Poof (still a baby), Tootie, Vicky, Timmy's Mom and Dad, and Denzel Crocker. Also seen are Jorgen Von Strangle, Chester, and A.J., and Hugh J. Magnate, although none of them are named in the promo. Drake Bell and Daniella Monet will also perform a song together for the movie.Celebuzz - Victorious Cast Talk 2010 Memories, Future Goals .]] Cast These are the cast members released via official press report so far: *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Jason Alexander as Live-action Cosmo *Cheryl Hines as Live-action Wanda *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Devon Weigel as Vicky *Jesse Reid as A.J. External links *Official FOP movie website *Exclusive: Nickelodeon Orders Live-Action Movie Adaptation of The Fairly Oddparents at TVGuide.com *Nick’s The Fairly OddParents Comes to Life in First-Ever, Live-Action TV Movie Adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! at Nick and More.com * References Category:Movies